


Triad

by BaronetCoins



Series: Destcember 2020 [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, explorations of light baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaronetCoins/pseuds/BaronetCoins
Summary: They weren’t supposed to be here. That was the one thought echoing around Thyme’s head. They weren’t supposed to be here. She’d found this operation herself—something out of the way, retrieving supplies for Sam back at the farm. The perfect sort of a task for a kinderguardian. It wasn’t too difficult or stressful, but doing it felt like real work. And at the end of the day, they’d see the grateful faces of the civilians they’d just managed to feed or clothe or house.
Series: Destcember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Triad

They weren’t supposed to be here. That was the one thought echoing around Thyme’s head. They weren’t supposed to be here. She’d found this operation herself—something out of the way, retrieving supplies for Sam back at the farm. The perfect sort of a task for a kinderguardian. It wasn’t too difficult or stressful, but doing it felt like real work. And at the end of the day, they’d see the grateful faces of the civilians they’d just managed to feed or clothe or house.

Of course, all this did assume they didn’t fall straight into a burgeoning hive nest out in the middle of nowhere courtesy of an usually large grenade from the new Warlock. Cassandra was at this moment clutching her hand-me-down pulse rifle to her chest, looking around at the room shocked. Cadmium-9, the new hunter, raised his own sidearm to point at the rushing hoard of thrall. The other warlock, Kate, had hands glowing with solar flame. If Thyme was a less curteous woman, she would have been cussing.

“Get behind me.” She snapped, pointing at the other two. “Keep your backs together, and keep as many as you can away.” 

To their credit, the other two pulled Cassandra quickly into position. Thyme stopped looking at them, and turned her focus outwards. Sunny was calling for help, or for backup, or a ride out. She blocked it all out. 

Void light started to coalesce at her fingertips as she stood, bowing her head. It took a number of heartbeats and gritted teeth before the bubble bloomed overhead like a flower. She dug her feet in and held. Today, she would be the wall.

* * *

Sable whooped, floating across the battlefield. She wasn’t used to this—most of her life was spent in labs and offices, coiled up in the cavern made of her work. It wasn’t like it kept her captive. The work was something she’d chosen, a space she’d carved out for herself. Stil, this? The feeling of the wind whipping through her hair and the electricity crackling around her hands was something unparalleled. 

She laughed. 

Across the arena a hunter tried to duck and roll out of sight. Sable’s eyes gleamed as she leaned into the wind, focusing a concentrated blast of arc energy at the poor bastard. It raced down her arms and danced through the air. To her back, some poor titan tried to get the jump on her. Instead she whipped around and concentrated a shorter shock, enough to stop him in his tracks. Another, and he drops. 

She remembers, then, what it’s like to be the tempest. And it feels electric.

* * *

There are others, Ayin thinks, who look at solar light with romantics. She’s never been one to really indulge in calling it beautiful, or poetic, or a shining light to drag out the darkness. It’s a tool, and one she weilds well. Still there really is _something_ in the force of a dawnblade, in the quiet surety of aiming a weapon made only of your light. Something about the way it makes her feel like an explosion.

She’s surrounded now, but when hasn’t she been? Ayin works mostly alone these days. Hasn’t spent extended time with a fireteam since she was buried… deep in her grief. She’s better than that now. Stronger. And she shows it with her light. 

She backs up a little. Gets ready to take a running leap into the air as the circle of oncoming vex gets closer. Channels that little spark of her rage and feeds it until she’s ready to burst. They’re maybe 10, 15 meters away now. 

Breathe in, and hold it. 

Her flames explode with a scream.


End file.
